


No More Secrets

by hartwinning



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, KWFF15, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwinning/pseuds/hartwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes on a weekend trip out in the countryside, deep in enemy territory.</p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Harry pauses in the middle of the stable, purses his lips and looks Eggsy up and down. “Perhaps you can ride a small pony-”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Fuck you, Harry, I’m ridin’ a fucking horse!”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Harry cackles.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>They come to a stop in front of a stocky white Percheron. “Eggsy, meet Frisée-”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Eggsy interrupts him. “Harry, honestly, what the fuck? Why can’t you name ‘em somethin’ fierce like ‘Lightning’ or maybe after a superhero - 'Ironman’ would be ace. Instead I’m riding fucking salad greens and you’re riding some purplish root crop! This is a horse stable, mate, not a fucking vegetable garden. Daisy could pick out better names than you lot!”</i>
  </p>
</div><br/>❄ ❄ ❄<p>This is my entry for the <a href="http://kingsmanwinterflufffest.tumblr.com/">Kingsman Winter Fluff Fest 2015</a> with the prompts: <i>family, secret, snowball fight.</i></p><p>I apologize in advance for all the corniness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ❄: A Hart-felt Reunion

 

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy's second favorite thing about his newfound relationship with Harry Hart (the first being the mind-blowing sex, of course) is the fact that he and Harry have now become very close friends.

In between clean-up missions, and there are a lot of those in the wake of V-day, there are dinners - either homemade, melding together Eggsy's culinary creativity and quick cooking with Harry's more refined palate and polished technique, or date nights out in support of the neighborhood restaurants struggling to rebuild their businesses.

There are hurried mornings and lazy evening walks, quiet nights in or raucous nights out with what remains of the Kingsman knights and support staff.

There are a myriad of conversations and Eggsy can talk about anything with Harry, whether it's an in-depth discussion of Rodin at the Tate or an exegesis of a particular rap song about gentrification in old London neighborhoods.

There are lots of silly games, the most recent one involving sporadic reenactments of famous movie scenes and guessing the corresponding quote. Harry had won the last round, grabbing Eggsy out of the blue and declaring,

_"You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."_

Of course Eggsy knew it was from  _Gone with the Wind_  but Harry had gone full on Rhett Butler, his big brown eyes dark with desire and his voice reaching that low silky register which in Eggsy's experience can only mean one thing. By the time Eggsy gathered his wits about him Harry had already claimed the spoils of victory (mind-blowing sex). 

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Ten days have passed since V-day and Eggsy's splayed over Harry's seemingly endless expanse of flesh and bone, when he suddenly realizes what it is that's been niggling him about their relationship.

He jerks his head up which causes Harry to tense and reach reflexively for his gun in the bedside table drawer. "Eggsy? What is it?" he whispers loudly.

"Nah bruv, we're safe," Eggsy says as he swats away Harry's hand.

Eggsy peels himself off Harry's chest and sits up. "You know, Harry, with all the shite that's been going on after the whole-" he draws the events of V-day in the air with his hands.

"You saving the world while I napped under the hot Kentucky sun?" Harry provides.

Eggsy snorts. "Yeah, that. Don't get me wrong, Harry, what we got here is the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I just realized I know almost nothin' about you."

Harry turns onto his side and looks at Eggsy quizzically. "Well of course you do, Eggsy, I consider us very intimate acquaintances," he says, running a finger oh-so-lightly up Eggsy's thigh.

"Yeah, alright," Eggsy says weakly as he counters Harry's efforts to tickle him. "Listen, Harry, you were fucking unconscious for most of my training, and it's not like we really got up close n' personal during our 24 hours together before it all went to shit. Then Kentucky happened, and V-day, and now we spend all of our time cleanin' up the mess," Eggsy says, "We've been distracted by all the sex - observation, bruv, not a complaint - but it ain't really fair that I know so little about your life before we met, seein' as you know everything about me."

"Huh," Harry says thoughtfully as he falls on his back and threads his fingers together over his chest. "I suppose you're right, Eggsy. I've got fifty years and plenty to talk about, though, it might take a while."

"We've got all night, Harry," Eggsy says, leaning back on the headboard, "Well, I've got a bunch of missions lined up tomorrow so I should prol'ly get some sleep at some point." He frowns. "Actually it's nonstop missions for me this entire week, plus you got all them meetings in Whitehall and Downing Street comin' up..."

They share a laugh at the hopelessness of finding time to sit down and have a long, heartfelt talk. Even at Kingsman HQ their paths rarely cross, and at this early stage in their relationship whatever moments they manage to steal for themselves they'd rather spend in the bedroom.

It had been that way since Harry waltzed into Kingmsan a few days after V-day and taken up the mantle of Arthur, much to Merlin's relief.

Harry and Eggsy were drawn together like magnets from the moment Harry stepped into the room, freshly scarred but otherwise none the worse for wear. Their priorities clearly in order, first they made up for lost time and months of unresolved tension in the bedroom. Instead of spending hours deep in conversation about  _serious relationship issues_ , they projected their thoughts and feelings via intimate touching and frenzied kisses. Instead of voicing any doubts and misgivings which they may have harbored prior to V-day about the appropriateness of their relationship, they fucked those doubts away.

"You're absolutely right, Eggsy, it's only fair that you know my story as well as I know yours," Harry says after a short spell of companionable silence.

He sits up and puts his arm around Eggsy, drawing him closer.

"Tell you what," Harry says, "there's a holiday luncheon I attend every year. The hosts are determined to uphold the tradition this year despite everything that's happened. I propose you accompany me as my date; you'll learn a lot about me from the company I keep, much more than you would from me reciting stories about myself, I would imagine. Given the current state of the world it might be a long time before we find a better opportunity to sit down and have a nice, long talk."

Eggsy cocks his head in consideration. Pass up the prime opportunity to unravel Harry Hart, international man of mystery? Not bloody likely!

" _Yes_ , Harry," he says with a wide grin.

"Excellent! I'll pull rank as Arthur and we can make an entire weekend of it in the country. Well, half a weekend," Harry concedes, "I have to be back at the shop by Sunday afternoon. I'll arrange everything, Eggsy, don't you worry about a thing."

Eggsy snuggles into Harry contentedly and quickly falls asleep.

An hour later Harry is still awake, staring contemplatively at the ceiling.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy glances at his watch. "Shit!"

He and Harry are due to leave for their weekend trip in two hours and there's no way he's going to make their train on time.

"Fuck!" 

He gives Harry a call.

"Harry, luv, I'm so sorry. I ain't gonna make the train, Jamal's name just popped up in one of the hospital's registers-" 

Harry gasps. "Go! Go!" he urges, "Take as much time as you need, Eggsy, Jamal is much more important than a silly luncheon. Would you like me to meet you at the hospital?"

"No need luv, but thanks for offerin'," Eggsy replies. "I dunno how long I'll be but you ain't gonna be late for your party on account of me," Eggsy says determinedly, "You go on ahead and I'll catch up, yeah? This weekend's important to me too, Harry."

No matter how casually Harry talks about the luncheon, Eggsy's been looking forward all week to meeting Harry's friends. In all honesty he has trouble picturing Harry outside the confines of Kingsman.

"That's a good idea, Eggsy," Harry says without a trace of disappointment, "I can pack you a bag, you've left more than enough things in my house and if you forget anything we can make a trip to the local shops. I'll catch the train and get our things sorted and I'll pick you up at the station whenever you get here."

Eggsy's overcome with gratitude. "Fanks, Harry, you're the best. I can't wait to meet your fellow posh geezers."

Harry chuckles, "Give my regards to Jamal, Eggsy, stay with him as long as you want," he says firmly.

Eggsy hangs up and hurries over to Chelsea & Westminster Hospital.

A couple of days after landing in London after V-day, Merlin gathered a list of missing family and friends of everyone at Kingsman who survived the massacre. He accessed the registers of all the hospitals as well as all of the morgues in the area and set up alerts for the names on the list. 

Thankfully Eggsy's list is on the shorter side. Poor Roxy had filled out both sides of the paper. Like every other survivor, Eggsy had combed through houses and favorite haunts in search of his friends, Ryan and Jamal in particular. He stayed up late watching CCTV footage of the carnage in his old neighborhood looking for any clues to their whereabouts. Merlin's alert system was his last remaining hope after he'd exhausted all of his options and come up empty. 

Merlin gave Eggsy a call early this morning as soon as Jamal's name popped up in one of the nearby hospitals' record of admissions. The victims of V-day were treated as quickly as possible with the NHS' depleted resources, but there was huge delay and backlog in identification and updating of electronic records. It's possible that Jamal was released before a record of his treatment was logged into the system, but there's only one way to know for sure. 

The hospital is in organized chaos when Eggsy arrives. The corridors and every available space are taken up by gurneys and beds, leaving just enough room to comply with fire department and building regulations.

After waiting interminably to reach reception, Eggsy finally enters the hospital wing where Jamal's location was last recorded.

He lets out a huge sigh of relief when he finds Jamal lying in bed, blinking up at the ceiling, his only visible injuries the fading bruises on his face and a cast on his left arm.

There's no space between the beds, they're all bunched together in a tight row so Eggsy stands at the foot of Jamal's bed instead.

"Jamal?" he says cautiously.

"Oi, Eggsy!" Jamal replies but it comes out as a raspy whimper.

Eggsy climbs over the foot of the bed and carefully shuffles along the side of it. He leans over and hugs Jamal gingerly, tightening his grip when Jamal doesn't protest.

They hold each other for a long time, blinking back tears.

"My ma?" Jamal whispers, unable to look Eggsy in the eye.

"She's fine bruv, so's Aaliyah."

Then Eggsy chokes and the floodgates open. "But Daanii, he didn't make it, bruv, I'm so sorry."

Jamal nods helplessly into Eggsy's shoulder. He sobs for several minutes, clutching desperately at Eggsy.

Finally Jamal eases his grip to look at him. "Wha' about you, bruv? How's my Dais?" he asks softly, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Mum and Dais are okay," Eggs says, "You remember Roxy? You met 'er once, yeah? She took care of them, made sure they was okay."

Jamal shifts over a bit to make room for Eggsy.

"How's the arm?"

"Broken."

"No shit."

Jamal gives him a shaky smile. "Was on a real tight splint for fucking ages, bruv. Finally got me a proper cast coupla days ago. Doc says it was a clean break, it should heal fine. You look OK, though, Eggs."

Eggsy nods. "Yeah, I'm alright. Fucking Dean survived though," Eggsy mutters angrily, "He's like a fucking cockroach I swear. But I got the job I was tellin' you about before the whole Valentine mess."

"The tailorin' job, yeah?"

Eggsy smiles and squeezes Jamal's uninjured shoulder. It's so good to have his friend alert and mostly unharmed; a broken left arm is far from the worst case scenario and Eggsy's extremely grateful for it.

"Yeah, the tailorin' job. Anyway, I got me mum and Dais out of the flat and into a nicer home. Took care o' Dean, too, proper this time. He won't be botherin' us no more."

"That's great, Eggs!"

Jamal closes his eyes and rests a bit.

"Ry?" Jamal asks finally, his lower lip trembling, "We... we wasn't together when it happened, dunno whether I should be glad or not."

"I been tracking the registers, Ryan's name hasn't come up in any of the hospitals," Eggsy says then hastens to add, "but none of the morgues' registers neivver, so..."

"So there's hope."

"Yeah."

Jamal narrows his eyes suspiciously at him. "Tracking registers? You got some connections in the guv'ment I don't know about, cuz?"

Eggsy smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, I got help. Kingsman makes suits for all the VIPs, you know, but s'all very hush hush," he says with a wink, putting a finger to his lips, "And my colleague Merlin, and my... my boyfriend Harry, he works there too, they been helpin' out a lot."

Jamal's face brightens, "Thas right, Eggs, get in!" he says and he gives him a high-five.

Eggsy sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve, smiling a little when he imagines Harry chiding him for it. He smiles shyly, "Harry's older, Jamal, a lot older-"

Jamal waves him off. "Don't matter none, cuz, was wonderin' why you was looking much better than you ever did when you was livin' with Dean. I mean, as good as yer ugly mug can get anyway," he teases.

"Wanker," Eggsy says playfully. "'S'posed to be out in the country wiv him right now, some fancy luncheon thing."

"Then what the fuck you doin' 'ere, bruv?!" Jamal says incredulously, "Go on, Eggs, I got this!"

"Nah, s'alright, Harry understands-"

"Listen, Eggsy, I seen some fings when I was drugged up. I had an epiphany, yeah? You gotta seize the day, bruv,  _carpe diem_ , hold on tight to what makes ya happy before it gets taken from ya."

Eggsy scoffs. "Seriously, bruv - Latin? You must be on the real good drugs."

"Oi! I got brains me, unlike you," Jamal says defensively.

Jamal clears his throat and continues, his voice barely above a whisper, "I never said it, to Daanii, y'know? Didn't fink it was important, that he'd always be around. My... my big bruv." He takes a deep breath. "And now he's dead and I'll never get to say it, Eggs." 

"Daanii knew you loved him, Jamal, of course he did. And even if he didn't say it every day, he loved ya every day, ya get me?"

Jamal sniffles and turns to Eggsy. "If you love this Harry bloke, you tell him, alright?" he says, "Don't matter if it ain't gonna be true next week or month or year, if you love him today you tell him today."

Eggsy chokes back a sob and nods. He pulls Jamal in for a hug. "I love you, Jamal."

"I love you too, Eggs," Jamal says sincerely, "Now you listen, you go up to your fancy country house and have lots of sex and when you get back we'll look for Ryan togevver, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright."

"When you comin' back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon? Rich folk still achin' for them fancy threads in this time of distress?" Jamal asks wryly.

"You'd be surprised," Eggsy says, "Gotta keep up appearances, yeah? Makes 'em feel like they got control over something in their lives at least."

Jamal nods in understanding, "Fake it 'til ya make it, eh? Maybe they ain't so different from us after all," he jokes.

Jamal calls his mother using Eggsy's phone and Eggsy sits with him until she arrives accompanied by Jamal's sister. Eggsy shares their joy at being reunited as well as their grief at the loss of Daanii. He takes his leave quietly and slips away, leaving the three of them hunched together at the foot of the hospital bed.

  

❄ ❄ ❄

 

_12 minutes._

For a total of 12 minutes Richmond Valentine's hand lay on the biometric sensor which triggered the neurological wave. 

In his ongoing therapy sessions at Kingsman, Eggsy acknowledges it's those 12 minutes that are the most difficult for him to move on from. Perhaps he ought to feel worse than he does for blowing up the heads of all those wealthy and important people, but he reckons they sealed their fate when they allowed Valentine to implant his chips into their traitor necks. 

No, it's those 12 minutes that Eggsy condemns himself for. If he'd been quicker perhaps Jamal would still have an older brother and Ryan wouldn't be missing.

Eggsy feels a bit cowardly running off to the countryside to meet his boyfriend, he knows few people have the luxury of escaping the blood-stained streets of central London.

Harry had given him no direction other than to say the luncheon isn't black tie, so Eggsy opts for a [light grey three-piece bespoke suit with a festive dark green and navy checked tie](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/COhwzQCUAAAIM35.jpg:small). Eggsy wants to make a good impression and thinks it's safer to err on the side of over- instead of underdressed.

Eggsy feels almost as good as he looks by the time the train pulls into the station.

It's never too difficult to spot Harry in a crowd, all 6'2" of him with his perfect posture. It's especially easy today since Harry's wearing... a fluffy Santa hat.

Harry's somber expression is at odds with the bright hat as he reaches out and takes both of Eggsy's hands in his. "How is Jamal?"

"He'll make it. His left arm's broken, but the doc says it'll heal nicely."

Harry's face relaxes. He smiles down at Eggsy and pulls him in for a tight hug, one of those enveloping bear hugs that only someone four inches taller with a back as broad as an American footballer's can provide. Eggsy burrows into Harry's chest and breathes him in, the stress from earlier in the day falling away. He clutches selfishly at Harry, briefly reliving the terrifying days when he thought Harry was dead. For all the damage Valentine's done at least he left Eggsy this.

He looks up at Harry and taps on the pompom at the tip of the Santa hat and watches it swing merrily back and forth. "So, sexy Santa," he says huskily, "what am I getting for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

Eggsy gasps with mock incredulity, "Wot?"

Harry lowers his hand slowly and gives Eggsy's ass a firm squeeze. "For your information, there's an 'Eggsy Unwin' at the very top of my naughty list," he says.

Eggsy shrugs, unconcerned. "S'alright, all I want for Christmas is you, Harry."

They blink at each other for a minute.

"Are we quite done?" Harry asks, "Even for us that was dreadful."

"So fucking cheesy, bruv," Eggsy agrees, "Glad we got that out of our system. Let's never mention this again."

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

"So do your mates know what you do?" Eggsy asks as he buckles into the driver's seat and turns on the navigation.

"Most of them don't, not exactly. They think I work for MI6," Harry replies.

"Heaven forbid!" Eggsy says haughtily with his nose up in the air in a poor imitation of Harry. 

"Don't be an arse," Harry says fondly, "I told them you're a tailor at Kingsman, I hope that's all right."

Eggsy nods agreeably. "Yeah, good, could always use some practice with that alias, it's the one I use most often anyways."

They pull away from the train station and take a leisurely drive to the estate. 

"Never been up here before," Eggsy admits, admiring the view through the windscreen, "What's this area known for?"

"Oh, er, those reddish stags. Deer, you know," Harry murmurs lamely.

"Oh you mean like  _Harts_ , eh bruv?" Eggsy says with a wink, delighted at his own joke.

Harry snorts. "Yes, although I don't suppose you have much interest in deer stalking."

"Quite right," Eggsy says firmly.

"Not even if it's necessary to protect agricultural crops and forestry and to prevent the species, prolific breeders as they are, from falling prey to starvation and disease?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

Eggsy doesn't fall for it. "Not for me, bruv. Just as well, yeah? Gotta leave sumfin' for you rich folk to do other than sit on your pile of gold all day."

Harry smiles and impulsively plants a kiss on the top of Eggsy's head.

"Oi! 'M drivin' 'ere!"

They reach their destination after a scenic, winding drive. Harry gets out of the car to open the heavy, wrought iron gate leading into the estate. Eggsy sits in the driver's seat, mouth agape.

He guides the Land Rover past the gate and sets it to park while Harry closes the gate behind them.

Eggsy takes out his phone to snap a picture to send to Roxy. He frowns. "Where the fuck are we, Harry? No service out here."

"There's wifi in the house," Harry says apologetically, "Even before V-day service was spotty at best, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise, in the end."

Eggsy whistles as they pull up to the house. "That is some Downton Abbey shit, bruv."

"Indeed, Eggsy," Harry says blandly, "You understand of course that rabble such as yourself will be confined to the basement and that you are not to join us gentry on the upper levels."

"Oi! I'm fucking gentry!" Eggsy insists, motioning to his bespoke suit.

"Pfft! Until you open your mouth."

"You like my mouth."

"Mmm, I do," Harry acquiesces and leans in for a chaste kiss, which Eggsy promptly maneuvers into one that's filthier, noisy and wet, full of tongue and biting and sucking.

"Don't know when we'll get the opportunity," Eggsy says, breathing heavily, fingers still threaded in Harry's hair.

"On the contrary," Harry says, his voice low and raspy, "Plenty of dark corners and hidden rooms in a place like this."

They park the car on the gravel path and walk hand-in-hand into the house through a small side entrance.

Eggsy spots a large marble bowl filled with phones. He scrunches up his face. "Do I hafta?" he whines.

"House rules, Eggsy."

Eggsy pouts, "But I wanna take pictures."

"That's what those are for," Harry says, pointing to a table where several Instax cameras are lined up neatly in rows. He takes one and hands it to Eggsy.

Eggsy grudgingly drops his phone into the bowl and seconds later is happily distracted by the instant film camera.

"Look, Harry, it's got a small mirror thingie in the front so we can take selfies!" he says, "C'mere, luv."

"Shall I bend down or do you want to stand on your tippy-toes?" Harry teases.

"Fuck off," Eggsy replies but he hands over the camera to Harry, whose reach is longer than Eggsy's.

The camera spits out the photo. Eggsy waves it in the air excitedly, waiting for it to develop. 

At that moment a handsome old woman glides into the foyer. She's slim and tall, around Eggsy's height, and her posture is as straight as a ballerina's. Although her hair has gone completely silver it's still long and healthy, falling artfully over one shoulder in thick waves. She has the same large whiskey-colored eyes as Harry. In fact, if Eggsy didn't know any better-

"Hello, Mummy," Harry says.

❄ ❄ ❄

 

 


	2. ❄ ❄: A Hart-warming Reception

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy freezes.

He glares daggers at Harry, who's taken a sudden interest in the ornaments adorning the tall Christmas tree in the entrance hall. The pompom in his ridiculous Santa hat sways forward when he bends down to inspect something on the tree which Eggsy's certain Harry's seen dozens of times before.

"You must be Eggsy," the woman says, extending a long-fingered hand. 

Eggsy stops glaring at Harry long enough to recover his manners. With a formal bow and his winningest smile, he takes her hand and kisses it.

"My name's Georgiana," she says, "and I gather from your expression that Henry never bothered to mention his mother to you." 

"I - I beg your pardon?" Eggsy stammers confusedly,  _"Henry?"_

"Yes, my dear, Harry's just a nickname. His given name's Henry and I call him that whenever he's being impossible, which is always," she says, exasperated yet fond.

Eggsy clears his throat. "Well, ma'am, in that case I'll be having a few choice words with  _Henry_ later," he says with a scathing look in Harry's direction.

Then he turns to Georgiana and gives her a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hart, thank you for having me."

"No need to stand on ceremony, Eggsy. Henry's talked of nothing else but you from the time he arrived," Georgiana confides. "May I?" she asks, pointing to the selfie they just took.

"Yes, of course," he says graciously and hands it to her. She walks forward, leaving the two men a few paces behind her and Eggsy takes the opportunity to sidle up to Harry. 

"Harry what the fuck?!" he hisses.

"Oh calm down, darling," Harry implores, "If you'd known you were meeting my parents you would have seized up and panicked and never accepted my invitation."

Eggsy bristles even though he knows Harry's right. He juts his chin up toward the high ceiling. "And this fucking castle?"

"It's hardly a castle," Harry says in a small voice, "It's a manor, and it's the Hart family seat."

"Well fuck me."

"Later, my love. Now come along," Harry says brightly, offering his hand which Eggsy pointedly refuses.

"Soon as we get back to London, I'm takin' ya to see me mum," Eggsy threatens. He counts it a small victory when Harry looks at him with a panic-stricken expression. Oh, the delicious irony of it - one of Kingsman's best agents terrified by his boyfriend's mother.

Georgiana turns toward them. "This is marvelous!" she says, waving the photo around, "Such gorgeous men, the two of you! We'll write the date on it and have it framed."

Eggsy looks over her shoulder to view the photo which is now fully developed. They look disgustingly happy, Harry with his Santa hat, dimples on full display, and [Eggsy with his eyes narrowed to slits](http://41.media.tumblr.com/611bb5f7195b040920310ed3a50714f2/tumblr_nkjseevnb51uokpato1_r1_400.png) with how wide he's grinning.

Eggsy offers Georgiana his arm and she takes it with a pleased smile and leads them into the living room. 

"I must say, Henry," she says nonchalantly, "When I said I wanted more grandchildren I didn't expect you to equate it with bringing home a partner young enough to be one."

"Yes,  _Henry,_ you scoundrel!" Eggsy says with a wicked grin in his best posh accent.

Georgiana, brown eyes gleaming with mischief, lowers her voice but keeps it well within Harry's hearing, "Is your heart set on Harry, my dear? I've got several grandchildren and nephews, nieces too if you're open to that, much closer to your age. They would love to get their hands on a young, handsome,  _virile_  man such as yourself."

"Mummy!" Harry says crossly.

Georgiana's cackle and Eggsy's bright laughter fill the room with happy noise.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

"Eggy?"

"No, sir, Egg-sy."

"Ah, Egg-sy! What a charming name!" Harry's father, Leonard Hart, tells Eggsy when they're introduced.

"Is it?" Eggsy asks doubtfully.

"Yes, quite charming!"

Georgiana shepherds him around the room and after being introduced to Harry's surprisingly large extended family, it becomes clear to him why Mr. Hart has no objections to the name 'Eggsy'. 

"Fitzy." (Harry's brother. Short for Fitzwilliam? Or just Fitzy??)

"Barclay." (A cousin.)

"Delahey." (Another cousin.)

"Minna." (A niece.)

"Devenish." (An uncle.)

"Aster." (An aunt.)

"Sukey." (Another cousin.)

"Fowler." (A nephew, not a hunter of birds.)

"Hunter." (Another brother, not in fact a hunter. Also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  very  _very_  nice. Good genes all around, these Harts.)

"Trafford." (Eggsy's lost track at this point.)

It appears a low tolerance for snobbishness is a Hart family trait, despite the fact that their family seat is a  ~~castle~~  fucking grandiose manor,  _Henry Leonard Hart,_ and that they have a family seat at all. They are all very welcoming and seem genuinely pleased to meet him. Much like Harry himself, they hide scathing dry wit, short tempers, and mischief behind a veil of manners, good breeding, and proper etiquette. 

Eggsy slips into his natural accent immediately. He likes to reserve his posh for when he's Galahad, it's a piece of the puzzle that slots into place when he gets into character. It makes him hold his head higher, gives him that final push and confident 'You've crossed me, now prepare to die' attitude which Harry trademarked during his tenure as Galahad.

Some of them are clearly surprised at Harry's choice and perhaps a bit suspicious of Eggsy's motives, but no one is outright mean. Mostly they're curious about Eggsy, but by the time they've exhausted their store of questions he's well on his way to winning everyone over with his charm and easygoing nature.

It helps that Harry had warned them all beforehand about their age difference. Eggsy simply rolls his eyes at their jokes, "I've heard them all!", and he endures their teasing and ribbing good-naturedly. 

The young children are all drawn to him, this stranger with the weird accent. Eggsy wins them over too, prompting Aunt Aster to exclaim, " _And_  he's great with children!" with a dreamy look in her eye (whom she was addressing Eggsy has no idea).

"You know you're only the second person Harry's brought 'round to the estate to meet us," Georgiana tells him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Eggsy says, "he's such a-"

"Such a what, Eggsy?" Harry asks crisply, one eyebrow raised.

"Such a  _handsome_ fellow," Eggsy says, green eyes twinkling, a smirk on his lips to emphasize that's not what he originally meant to say at all, to the delight and chorus of guffaws from Harry's relatives.

Emboldened by Georgiana's revelation and with an encouraging smile from Harry, Eggsy stands up and gives a toast to his hosts. "Thank you all for having me. I know I'm not quite what you were expecting in Harry's partner-"

"We learned a long time ago that Harry will do whatever the hell he wants no matter what we expect of him, Eggsy," Hunter pipes in, "so we were predisposed to like you, it's much easier to accept you in good faith than to face Harry's wrath."

Eggsy laughs. "Yes, well, thank you for that, but I hope to earn that acceptance on my own merit. Everything good that's happened to me lately is because of Harry and it's an honor to meet his family. He's one of my closest friends and biggest supporters, and if you think Harry's wrath is bad, then you definitely don't want to face mine if you try to tear us apart!"

Everyone cheers and toasts to that.

Someone announces that lunch will be served shortly. 

"I hope you weren't all waitin' on me," Eggsy says.

"No, my dear," Mr. Hart reassures him, "Although there is one other guest who's yet to arrive."

Right on cue the doorbell rings and someone named Mark is announced and shown into the drawing room.

It's Merlin, no wooly jumper in sight. He's wearing a bespoke Kingsman suit and if that's not enough to send Eggsy into shock, there's a gorgeous supermodel on his arm. 

Eggsy makes a face at him. "Your name's Mark?" Eggsy asks him as they exchange greetings.

Merlin snorts. "Yes, Eggsy, sorry to disappoint. I know you were hoping it would be something totally embarrassing." Eggsy's comforted by the familiar Scottish burr.

Merlin presents his date, "This is Magdalena. She doesn't speak English, I'm afraid. How are you coming along on your Russian module?"

Before Eggsy can reply, a male relation (Eggsy wishes they wore name tags, maybe next time he can run real-time face scanning software on his glasses) comments, "Russian? That's a requirement for the tailoring business now, is it?"

Merlin smiles amicably. "New money, you know, Del," he says, "Those Russian magnates, we've had an increased number of them along with Saudis."

On their way to the dining room Eggsy passes by a long row of metal structures holding small black votive candles. He doesn't need anyone to explain it to him, and now he understands why there was surprisingly little talk of V-day in the drawing room. Perhaps it's a new house rule this year, and he truly appreciates the family's preference for silent mourning and reflection over unending conversations about V-day.

There are a lot of candles already lit and most of the metal candelabras are completely full. Eggsy's saddened by the thought of how the Hart family must have been at least twice as large at last year's gathering.

He takes an unlit candle from a nearby table and lights it in honor of Daanii and the Kingsman knights who perished during V-day. He feels Harry lay a hand on his back and they stand together silently, heads bent together in remembrance.

Eggsy doesn't light a candle for Ryan. There's still hope.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Two large, long tables are set up in the dining room. It reminds Eggsy of Hogwarts. He's so enamored with Harry's family he's secretly hoping he can bring Daisy to a Hart family gathering one day.

Georgiana sits at the head of one table and Leonard presides over the other. Harry is seated on his father's right, Merlin and Magdalena across from him, and Fitzy is further down the table.

Eggsy's surprised to find that his place is to Georgiana's right. He assumed he'd be sitting with Harry, but it's not his place to question the hostess's arrangement. Besides, it's easier to talk about someone when they're out of hearing range.

Hunter sits across from him. The table fills up but the place directly to Eggsy's right remains empty.

Georgiana sees Eggsy eyeing it. "Hmph, that Olympia!" she huffs apologetically, "She went off for a ride just before you arrived and hasn't returned. She doesn't ride as often as she used to these days, she lives in New York City now. Do you ride horses, Eggsy?"

"Um, a bit, yeah, but haven't gone ridin' in a while," he lies, wanting to impress Harry's mother. He saved the world, how hard can it be to ride a horse?

Georgiana beams at him. "Excellent! Perhaps you and Harry can go after lunch and drag Olympia back with you to make sure she eats."

"Yes, ma'am."

The first course arrives and Eggsy forgets to ask who Olympia is. He bounces his knees excitedly, for the food primarily (his breakfast was interrupted by Merlin's phone call informing him of Jamal's status) but also for the memories the place setting and cutlery evoke. He recalls with fondness the breakfast and accompanying etiquette lesson he shared with Harry during their 24 hours together. He looks over to find Harry gazing at him, perhaps sharing the memory of that day. Harry winks when their eyes meet.

Throughout the meal Georgiana asks Eggsy questions about his work and his family. Eggsy keeps it light, although he has his suspicions that she's one of the few family members who knows about Kingsman. He can see the similarities in disposition between her and Harry with how easily she picks up on what excites Eggsy and makes him happy. She encourages him to talk about Daisy and JB, makes him promise to show her a video of him freerunning around London, and is particularly curious about Roxy.

"In my day women weren't allowed to be official  _tailors_ ," she says with a gleam in her eye.

Hunter leans in. "Although Mummy did have two  _jobs_  for Kingsman," he says, voice barely above a whisper, "All highly classified."

Eggsy's suspicions are confirmed and it's safe to assume that Harry's immediate family knows about Kingsman.

"Is that right?" he says in complete awe of Georgiana, not for the first time that evening.

She winks at him. "Sadly I never got a proper code name, but yes, details of those missions will be sealed until my death."

"Thas amazin'!"

"Which one are you, my dear?"

Eggsy looks over at Harry and quirks an eyebrow. "Can ya guess?"

Georgiana beams with pride. "I was hoping as much when I heard he'd been promoted to Arthur!" she gushes, "The Galahad position has been a decorated one throughout the years, I'm sure you're well aware. And yet you've managed to outshine your predecessors with just your first mission. That was extraordinary, Eggsy, we're all very proud of you."

Eggsy squeezes her hand.

"Was you the one who proposed Harry then, Mrs. Hart?" he asks.

"Georgiana, please, and goodness, no," she says, "But I did recognize his potential early on. He was a terror when he was younger. Extremely short-tempered and very proud, not to mention rather vain, with worryingly violent tendencies. Fortunately he would only resort to violence when it was in defense of those who were helpless; he never crossed over to darker motives.

You can imagine Leonard and me, sitting in various headmasters' offices trying to look contrite when we knew we couldn't fault him 100%. We did try to instill in him that there is such a thing as diplomatic recourse and that violence should be a last resort.

The only way Leonard and I learned to harness his headstrong nature was to deflect all of that energy to sport. You name it, he probably did a season of it. His favorite was perhaps American football, there were a few amateur German leagues around back then. Rugby, boxing, martial arts - contact sports, mostly, although he was proficient in polo and tennis.

I suppose in a way we were grooming him to be Kingsman material although it was never our endgame. No, I did not propose him. He was recruited in the middle of his Army training, blindly off a list probably, that's how those things usually go."

"Harry was in the Army?" Eggsy asks. He vaguely recalls some mention of it but he never had the exact details.

"Yes, RAMC to be exact," Hunter says, "but he never would have survived."

"No he wouldn't have thrived at all," Georgiana agrees, "Harry Hart following orders blindly? Not a chance in hell."

The three of them share a laugh at Harry's expense.

Eggsy thinks about Mr. Pickle and the dog test but decides not to comment on it. It's such a fucked up test anyway, there's no use in analyzing it more than he already has.

"What are you ninnies laughing about over there?" Leonard's voice calls out from the other table.

Eggsy grins and looks over at them. Leonard, Harry, and Merlin are conversing fluently (of fucking course) in Russian for Magdalena's benefit.

"So what's her story then?" Eggsy asks in a low whisper, jerking his head in Magdalena's direction, "How long they been together?"

Hunter snorts into his napkin and gracefully turns it into a cough when Georgiana glares at him.

She sighs. "Oh, that Mark, such a casanova!" she says dramatically, "Every year he brings a different young woman, or young man on occasion, as his date and they're always these impossibly beautiful creatures."

"We'd joke about the ladies being paid escorts, except they always seem to be genuinely attached to Mark," Hunter says.

"Apparently it was the same at Eton," Georgiana continues, "That's where Harry and Mark met, you know. They were a year apart but they quickly became best friends. Apparently Mark would bring a new model to every one of their formal dances."

"The thing is he's never divulged his secret," Hunter says frustratedly, "Certainly he's a good-looking guy, but he's probably dated the entire Victoria's Secret catalog by now. He must be feeding them something!"

Georgiana tuts at him. "Mark is incredibly charming, Hunter dear, it's an art. I suppose he can seem quite dry on other occasions though. You would know better, Eggsy, since you work with him at the shop," she says with a knowing look.

Eggsy still has difficulty reconciling jumper clad Merlin with suave (charming?!) bespoke suited Mark.

"Bit dodgy though, innit?" Eggsy says skeptically, "He's such a fucking nerd!" 

Hunter chokes on his wine. 

Eggsy excuses himself in the interim between courses. He stands up and walks around the dining room, snapping photos with his Instax camera. He takes several of Merlin and Magdalena to show Roxy. They're having dinner as soon as he gets back to London, he's decided, he's got loads to tell her. He steals a kiss from Harry and takes a selfie with him and Leonard, which Georgiana quickly confiscates, much to Eggsy's chagrin - " _Three_  gorgeous men!"

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Merlin seeks out Harry and Eggsy after lunch and they talk shop in private for a few minutes before he and Magdalena take their leave of the Harts.

"We've got quite a busy week at the shop coming up," Merlin says regretfully as he helps Magdalena into her coat, "and with the snow in the forecast I'm afraid we can't risk getting stuck up here, as entertaining as that would be."

"You reckon we'll get a lot of snow?" Eggsy asks excitedly. It's still two weeks away but a white Christmas would be real treat for Daisy. 

"They're calling for heavy snowfall overnight," Leonard remarks offhandedly, but Eggsy doesn't miss the way several members of the family perk up at the news and exchange sly grins.

After saying goodbye to Merlin and the supermodel, Harry and Eggsy sneak off for a bit of alone time, settling into cushioned seats framing a large bay window.

"All right, love?" Harry asks lightly, trying to mask his anxiety. It certainly looks like Eggsy's enjoying himself, but his acting skills have improved since joining Kingsman and Harry can't be too sure.

"I'm havin' a fucking blast, Harry, I'm so glad we came," Eggsy says with a wide grin.

Harry relaxes. "Thank you for coming, Eggsy, I'm sorry I resorted to deceptive measures to get you here."

Eggsy shrugs. "S'alright, bruv. Trial by fire's been my M.O. since joining Kingsman, yeah?" 

"And you've risen to the occasion each time," Harry says and leans in for a kiss.

They snog for several minutes until they hear a few discreet coughs along with a few not-so-discreet gagging noises. They break apart and Harry hurls a cushion at an unsuspecting cousin.

"What would you like to do this afternoon, Eggsy?" Harry asks, "Would you like to tour the grounds? Go to town, perhaps?"

"Oh! Your mum mentioned sumfin' about riding out and fetching Olympia."

Harry opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it. Instead he furrows his brows and asks skeptically, "You ride horses?" 

Eggsy looks down at his hands guiltily. "I, er, may have embellished to impress your mother."

"Eggsy," Harry chides, "Mummy likes you immensely, there's no need to go out of your way to impress her."

"But she's fucking amazing, Harry, I don't want her to just  _like_  me."

Harry chuckles. "She is extraordinary," he agrees, "and she's very proud of your accomplishments." He sighs and gets up off the seat. "Come along, Eggsy."

Harry quickly changes into his riding gear, which he immediately regrets when Eggsy insists on lifting up the tail of his riding jacket to snap photos of his bum in the form-fitting breeches. Harry digs around for a pair of jeans and some boots with heavier tread for Eggsy and they bundle up and head to the stables. It's cold enough that they can see puffs of breath as they walk. 

Eggsy gasps in delight when they enter the stable. He coos at all of the horses and Harry hands him a handful of carrots to feed them. Harry fears they might never make it to the actual riding part, but Eggsy's delight is infectious. Harry gamely takes photos when requested, writing little captions in the space provided at the bottom of each polaroid.

Eggsy can immediately tell which horse Harry usually rides. A stunning, shiny black Friesian whinnies and stomps excitedly in his stall when Harry approaches.

“Eggsy, meet Taro, the best horse in the world!” Harry says affectionately as he nuzzles the horse’s forelock and feeds him a carrot. He slips on Taro’s halter then clips a rope to it and leads him out of the stall. He secures Taro between cross ties and checks to make sure his hooves are clean before fetching a horse for Eggsy.

Harry pauses in the middle of the stable, purses his lips and looks Eggsy up and down. “Perhaps you can ride a small pony-”

“Fuck you, Harry, I’m ridin’ a fucking horse!”

Harry cackles.

They come to a stop in front of a stocky white Percheron. “Eggsy, meet Frisée-”

Eggsy interrupts him. “Harry, honestly, what the fuck? Why can’t you name ‘em somethin’ fierce like ‘Lightning’ or maybe after a superhero - 'Ironman’ would be ace. Instead I’m riding fucking salad greens and you’re riding some purplish root crop! This is a horse stable, mate, not a fucking vegetable garden. Daisy could pick out better names than you lot!”

Harry gasps, clutching his chest. "You wound me, Eggsy. Well if you learn to ride a horse then perhaps you can pick the name of the next foal," he offers.

"I'm holding you to that, bruv."

They get Frisée's halter on, Eggsy once again proving he's a fast learner, and they lead her out and hook her up behind Taro.

Harry tosses a pad to Eggsy, who copies Harry as he positions the thick pad over Taro's back.

"Now traditionally I ride English-"

"I've a bit o' Welsh in me, actually," Eggsy cuts in primly with a wink.

Harry laughs. "Cheeky little tart."

He picks up Taro's saddle from its stand and holds it out for Eggsy to inspect.

"As I was saying, this is an English saddle, but for you I think a Western saddle would be best. You can hold onto the horn or even Frisée's mane if you wish when you feel unsteady. You can grip quite strongly on her mane, you won't hurt her, I promise. Frisée is older but she's very gentle, and she'll happily follow behind me and Taro. You'll hardly need to direct her at all. She's the perfect choice for a beginner and she's taught many of the Hart children."

Harry unhooks part of Taro's halter and leaves it hanging loosely around his neck, cross ties still attached. He motions for Eggsy to come over and he shows him how to put the bridle on, how to get the horse to accept the bit. "We won't be putting a bit on Frisée, she gets a hackamore, which is like a bridle but without a bit, but I thought I'd show you anyway as it's one of the trickiest bits for beginners."

They finish up tacking the horses, grab a couple of helmets, and Harry shows Eggsy how to properly lead a horse via its reins and they finally lead the horses out of the stable. Eggsy's thrumming with excitement but he tries to calm himself down for the sake of Miss Salad Greens.

"Is this something you're interested in, Eggsy? Would you like to learn more eventually?"

"Yes, Harry!"

"Something to look forward to then, when the world's a bit calmer."

Harry gives him a few basics. "There's no need to kick her, Eggsy, she should start moving with just a click of your tongue, and if she doesn't, just nudge her along with your heel."

Harry double-checks Eggsy's setup, checks Taro's girth, and when he's satisfied he turns to Eggsy before mounting. "Now Eggsy, since you've never ridden before we'll just amble along slowly, with me leading the way and Frisée following, all right? This is not a race, you're not here to impress anyone, and I appeal to your love of animals when I say it's for her own safety that you don't try to pull any tricks."

"Of course, Harry, I ain't daft."

Harry moves closer, lowers his voice and purrs hypnotically, "You'll behave, won't you, Eggsy? You'll be a good boy for me?"

Eggsy's eyes glaze over and he stands rooted to the spot, holding Frisée's reins, his tongue lolling out. "Yes, sir - I mean, Harry, I mean, fuckin' hell, mate!" he says breathily.

Harry chuckles and leans down to give him an innocent peck on the cheek. "Let's go then."

As soon as Eggsy's knees stop wobbling they mount the horses and ride out onto the grounds.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy's loving every minute of it. The breathtaking view, the cold crisp air, the gentle sway of the horse underneath him. "I just pull on 'er reins to stop, Harry?" he calls out.

"Yes, Eggsy, you can lean back a bit too, it helps," Harry replies and demonstrates. Frisée stops and Eggsy takes a bunch of pictures, glad he'd had the foresight to grab a few packs of film before leaving the house.

He stares with open admiration at Harry in his tight breeches and riding jacket (no riding crop, sadly, but he can add one into his personal fantasy later). He recalls his earlier conversation with Jamal.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Eggsy," Harry replies promptly, trotting up beside him to give him a long, lingering kiss. 

And that's that. Neither of them has ever said it before but now that they have it seems like the most natural thing in the world.

Harry turns Taro around and they resume their leisurely ride.

They come to a halt when Eggsy declares he needs to stretch out his legs. Eggsy dismounts and ties Frisée to a nearby fence. She starts munching contentedly on the grass.

"Do you mind if I take Taro for a bit of a run, Eggsy?" Harry asks.

"Go ahead, Harry, take as long as you want." 

Harry leans over, almost falling off, in order to reach down and give Eggsy a kiss.

"I'll be back soon," he says then gallops off. Eggsy stares approvingly at Harry's broad back. _  
_

Eggsy admires the view of the grounds surrounding the estate. He takes selfies with Frisée and converses with her and he's convinced that she understands him by the way she grunts and whinnies at the appropriate interludes.

He's nuzzling her affectionately when she lifts up her head and her ears twitch on alert.

Eggsy hears it a moment later - the sound of a horse at full gallop.

He thinks it might be Harry but the horse is chestnut-colored and Taro is black. This must be the mysterious Olympia, then.

Eggsy watches in awe (his permanent state of being since meeting the Harts, it seems) as she and her horse leap gracefully in the air, clearing a tall hedge with plenty of room to spare.

She must catch sight of Frisée because she slows down to a trot and approaches them.

Eggsy stands up straight. He waits for her horse to stop then helps her dismount.

"Thank you!" she says cheerily and together they tie the horse to the post.

She's definitely a Hart - she's tall ✓, she has those big doe-shaped eyes ✓ (except hers are a stormy grey, not a deep brown), and when she unclips her riding helmet she laughs as she immediately tries to tame the thick, curly tendrils ✓ escaping from her ponytail. She's around Eggsy's age and she is absolutely stunning.

"You must be Eggsy," she says, her consonants crisp like Harry's, "I've heard so much about you, I'm so glad you were able to come up here this weekend."

"And you must be Olympia," Eggsy says with a shy smile, "Yeah it's gorgeous out here. We've been sent to fetch you to make sure you eat something."

"We?" she asks, looking around. 

"Me n' Harry, he ran off that way with Taro," Eggsy explains, pointing east.

"And he just left you here, Eggsy?"

It's a bit disconcerting how similar her inflection is to Harry's.

"S'alright, it's my first time on a horse so I couldn't go fast. He'll be back soon," he assures her, "Me n' Frisée here, we been getting to know each other. Isn't that right, Fri?" Eggsy says affectionately, rubbing the Percheron's fluffy neck. "What's your horse's name, then?" he asks Olympia curiously.  _Parsnip? Rhubarb? Cabbage?!_

Olympia smiles. "This is Monsieur Courgette," she replies, "he's a Belgian Warmblood, loves those high fences."

Eggsy groans internally. The Harts must put an end to their ridiculous article + vegetable nomenclature. "Yeah, I watched you clear that hedge! Very impressive," Eggsy says, giving Monsieur Courgette a friendly pat.

Eggsy likes Olympia already. It's the same sort of instant kinship he'd felt when Roxy first introduced herself to him. Just like Roxy and Harry, it appears Olympia belongs to the same 'being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent' camp, willing to overlook differences in class and upbringing and give him a chance before passing judgment.

He beams at Olympia, feeling for all the world like he'd just made a new friend.

"So Mrs. Hart told me you live in New York now," he says conversationally.

She takes a deep breath in then puffs her cheeks as she exhales. "Mmm, yes. I work in finance," she says dully.

Eggsy raises a patchy eyebrow at her tone. "Yeah? How's that workin' out for ya?"

"It's dreadfully boring and everyone's heads are so far up their own arses. Perhaps I should've gone into the family business after all," she muses.

"N' what's that?"

"Espionage," she says with a gleam in her stormy grey eyes.

Eggsy's about to put his own spy skills to the test to try and determine how much she knows about Kingsman when they hear a rider approach. 

Harry dismounts and approaches them warily.

He looks from one to the other expectantly but he fails to find what he's looking for. He clears his throat and says cautiously, "Ah, Eggsy, I see you've met my daughter."

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

 


	3. ❄ ❄ ❄: Home Is Where The Hart Is

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Olympia shakes her head in disapproval when it becomes apparent that Harry had neglected to tell Eggsy about her. She takes hold of Monsieur Courgette's reins and leads him to graze a few meters away, throwing a sympathetic look at Eggsy whose face is turning an alarming shade of red.

"Eggsy," Harry pleads.

"Gimme a sec, Haz," he mutters and walks away.

Eggsy needs to calm himself down and think this over rationally. The last thing he wants to do is ruin what's been a wonderful weekend so far by saying things out of spite or anger.

The fact that Harry has a child isn't a deal breaker per se. The thought of what a great father Harry would be has even crossed Eggsy's mind on occasion. Harry is generous and open-minded, can look beyond superficial things like low-brow accents and baggy sportswear to see potential which others might miss. He's a good teacher, willing to impart knowledge without being patronizing. And while he understands Harry's reluctance in meeting Eggsy's mum and mending the gulf between them, he's looking forward to the day he can introduce Harry to Daisy.  

So why is Eggsy so angry? Is it because Harry didn't tell him about Olympia? He could've done at any point before, during, or after lunch. Obviously Olympia had received advanced notice and was prepared to meet him, yet Harry didn't extend the same courtesy to Eggsy.

Was there a reason Harry kept her a secret until now? Is Harry still in love with Olympia's mother? Are they married? Separated? Are there more little Harry Harts running around?!!!

Eggsy checks himself before his imagination starts to run wild.

Eggsy reflects on his time with Harry - hardly any time at all, really.

There was the unforgettable drink at the pub, followed immediately by months of  _the most dangerous job interview in the world!_  which Harry spent a good portion of in an unresponsive, comatose state.

Then came the train test and their 24 hours together. When Harry wasn't lecturing him about etiquette and manners (which Eggsy had trouble grasping on account of the highly distracting image of Harry sitting behind his desk in his rolled-up shirtsleeves and gun holster), their conversation rarely strayed far from Harry's adventures as Galahad.

It never even occurred to Eggsy that Harry had a personal life; there are no family photos, no evidence of a regular presence of anyone other than Harry in his house in London. Eggsy knows now that it's for his family's protection. In fact, were it not for his own lingering fears over Dean, Eggsy himself would have moved into a flat of his own, separate from his mum and Daisy.

Eggsy runs a hand through his hair, still a bit damp from the riding helmet. He sighs. When he told Harry he wanted to know everything about him, this wasn't quite how he imagined the day would go.

Still, it's a huge relief that everything's finally out in the open. Harry dismissed Eggsy's checkered past so lightly, the least he can do is listen to Harry's side of the story.

Now that the chances of Eggsy strangling Harry have gone from 'likely' to 'remote', he steels himself for the inevitable confrontation. He turns around and surveys the scene.

All three horses are tied to the fence. Harry has both hands behind his back, he's looking down on the ground and his shoulders are hunched. He looks appropriately contrite and despite everything Eggsy feels sorry for him. Olympia flits around Harry gracefully, saying something occasionally and waving her hands in the air animatedly.

Father and daughter.

Olympia is the first to greet him. She walks up to Eggsy and takes both of his hands in hers, and once again Eggsy's floored by how similar her mannerisms are to Harry's.

"Oh Eggsy, Papa's an idiot when it comes to love, do give him the benefit of the doubt, won't you," she pleads.

Eggsy squeezes her hands reassuringly before letting go. He scratches the back of his neck, still unsure of how to proceed.

Finally he addresses Harry, "Why dintcha say nothin', Harry? I know we was busy cleanin' up after V-day n' all..."

"Oh Eggsy, as much as I had hoped you would reciprocate my feelings toward you, I still... I could hardly believe it when it did happen," Harry says, his voice laden with such emotion as Eggsy's unaccustomed to hearing from him, "I was so happy when you felt the same way about me and yet unprepared once we reached that point. I didn't know how to broach the subject-"

"You have a daughter, Harry!!"

"Yes and she's practically the same age as you!" Harry shouts desperately, growing visibly upset, "The fact that she is - it only serves to highlight how ludicrous it is for an old man such as myself-"

Eggsy crosses his arms and huffs impatiently. They'd gone over this before and he thought they were past it.

"I thought it would only serve to widen the gulf between us and then you'd realize... You'd come to your senses," Harry continues with some difficulty, "and we were so happy I wanted to hold on just a bit longer. I did plan on telling you eventually, Eggsy, you have to believe that."

Eggsy studies Harry's face. Gone is Harry's usual unreadable mask. He meets Eggsy's gaze with open, steady honesty, and love.

"And Olympia's mum?" Eggsy asks gently.

"She died when I was six years old," Olympia replies quietly.

Same age as Eggsy lost his own father.

Harry sighs and begins to pace back and forth. "Freja, Olympia's mother, was a Double-0 in MI6," he begins, catching Eggsy off guard with the information, "We loved each other but we never married. We never expected to start a family, with our jobs being what they were. Olympia was unplanned. I desperately wanted to keep her, knowing full well it wasn't the most practical choice given the nature of our careers, but I left the decision to Freja. She was doing extraordinary work for MI6 at the time and she'd be the one out of commission for at least nine months with a baby."

"Much to my relief Freja wanted to keep her and I was overjoyed," Harry says, smiling at Olympia, "The scheduling was challenging but Olympia was a very good baby and an absolute joy. When Freja died out in the field six years later my parents helped me raise her."

Eggsy sighs and looks down at his boots, brows furrowed in thought. It's a lot to take in.

"Oh Eggsy, I should've told you sooner, I am completely at fault," Harry says ruefully, "Perhaps I was just stupidly waiting for a Christmas miracle."

Olympia watches Eggsy carefully. She instinctively knows that Eggsy's already forgiven her father. She steps forward and offers a hand to each of them.

"No more secrets, OK, Papa?" she says firmly, their hands locked together.

"No more secrets, Eggsy, I promise," Harry says.

Eggsy's shoulders slump in relief.

With excellent comedic timing Olympia's stomach makes an embarrassingly loud and drawn-out growl and it snaps the remaining threads of tension between Harry and Eggsy. They laugh until their sides hurt.

Olympia releases her hold and joins the two men's hands together before running off to check on the horses.

Harry peers down at Eggsy cautiously, almost shyly. Harry looks like he's warring with himself and it's not a look Eggsy enjoys seeing on him. Eggsy loves that Harry's always so self-possessed and rarely second-guesses himself.

"Are we all right?" Harry asks anxiously.

Eggsy's gaze softens. He nods and tugs on Harry's hands to bring him closer. "C'mere, love."

Harry pulls Eggsy into a tight, suffocating hug. "I'm so sorry, Eggsy."

"I know. S'alright, Harry," Eggsy soothes.

"I'm an idiot."

"Of the highest fucking order," Eggsy agrees.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy takes a picture of Harry and Olympia on their horses, their postures exactly alike. They're even holding the reins the same way.

Olympia pulls back until Eggsy catches up with her. Harry's in front, Taro leading the way for Frisée to follow. They amble along in comfortable silence.

"So what was it like, growing up with two spies as parents?" Eggsy asks.  _That's what it'd be like if me n' Harry have a kid_ , comes the unbidden but not unwelcome thought.

"Don't forget Gran, too, although she was never officially knighted as a Kingsman," Olympia says.

"Can't forget her now, can we? She's fucking spectacular."

Olympia smiles. "Well you tell me, Eggsy, how did I turn out?" she teases.

Eggsy grins at her. "Well you're obviously intelligent and highly accomplished and despite all your privileges you ain't a snob, so I say you turned out OK."

"Don't forget my beauty, grace, and humor," she deadpans, nose turned up in the air.

"And humble too, just like your Da," he jokes. 

They share a laugh. Harry is the vainest peacock in all the land.

"I never wanted for anything, truthfully," Olympia says more soberly, "I wasn't raised by nannies and au pairs as one would expect. I lived here, and Papa would commute every day. He kept the house in London, but he'd only stay overnight if the mission called for it. He took fewer international missions while I was growing up and when he had to leave I had my grandparents or some other member of the family watching over me. You've seen how large our family is."

"Yeah, I'm a bit envious of that," Eggsy admits, "It's just been me and me mum and my lil sister Daisy for as long as I can remember. If we had any other relatives, they gave fuck all about us."

Olympia gives him a sympathetic look. "I was sent to boarding school when I was thirteen," she continues, "If you search through Papa's archives you'll notice an uptick in missions to Switzerland during that time, that's where my school was."

"God but he was insufferable!" she whinges, "He'd show up just before I was about to do something stupid - I was a teenager and away from home, so you can imagine the trouble I'd have got to if he had let me. He must have had some sort of sixth sense or something!"  

Eggsy hides a smile. He wouldn't put it past Harry and Merlin to hire a bunch of teenage spies and gossips to keep track of Olympia's goings on. Eggsy keeps mum, though, Harry would never forgive him.

"Heaven forbid I'd look forward to a date during the weekend - Papa would show up out of the blue and whisk me away to go skiing in Zermatt!" Olympia complains, "And when I got back the boy would cower in fear and scurry away when I'd attempt to schedule another date."

Eggsy guffaws. He can totally picture it.

She pouts at him but her eyes are laughing. "I took a gap year after secondary then went to university in the States - I studied business at Wharton," she says as they come to within view of the stables. "I thought it was an act of rebellion, moving so far away from home. But I missed Papa and my family terribly, of course I was too stubborn to admit it. Papa knew, though, he even took a months-long deep cover mission in New York during that time so that he would be closer to me. It was during the crisis, you know, the Lehman Brothers collapse.

"I didn't know any of the details of his mission obviously, so you can imagine my surprise when, during a summer internship in an investment banking firm in New York I ran into a 'Mr. DeVere'! Fortunately it was such a huge firm that our paths never crossed except for that one time. He didn't acknowledge my presence at all and I couldn't even say hello to him! It was utterly ridiculous. We had a good laugh about it over dinner in Philadelphia when I returned to school in the fall," she muses fondly.

Eggsy's bouncing in the saddle from laughing so hard at Olympia's anecdotes. Frisée kicks up her hind legs in warning, almost unseating Eggsy. 

They watch as Harry and Taro gallop on ahead and jump a fence to take a short cut to the stable.

"Show off!" Eggsy yells. 

Olympia trots on ahead and Frisée follows Monsieur Courgette into the stables.

Eggsy's loathe to leave the horses, he's grown to love being around them so Harry offers to untack Monsieur Courgette and sends Olympia off to the kitchens to settle the grumbling noises emanating loudly from her stomach.

He and Eggsy work in silence, broken occasionally by Harry's low, gentle voice as he teaches Eggsy how to untack the horses.

They steal shy glances at each other while they work, cleaning off hooves and brushing the horses down. Eggsy finds it incredibly soothing to work in the stables. He thinks perhaps he may have been a stablehand in a past life. He looks over at Harry, as regal as ever despite the dirt and mud on his boots. There's a classist joke in there somewhere.

They had their first argument that day and like most arguments it was borne out of miscommunication and lack of trust. After leading the horses out to pasture, Harry leads Eggsy up into the loft above the stalls. He kisses him breathless and with no more words left to say he uses his mouth to show just how much he appreciates Eggsy's patience and understanding. 

 

 ❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy divides the rest of the afternoon among Harry, Olympia, and the other members of the family.

He plays a game of chess against Leonard Hart. Eggsy gets beaten but he put up a good challenge and basks in Mr. Hart's praise.

He and Olympia play a game of hide and seek with the little children, then Georgiana pulls him aside and shows him picture albums of Harry. She cracks open a new album and begins to arrange some of the pictures Eggsy had taken that day.

"You can't take all of 'em, Mrs. Hart!"

"But they're so lovely, Eggsy!"

Dinner is a simple affair, buffet-style, and Eggsy and Olympia forego the formal dining room in favor of the warm and bustling kitchen. Eggsy learns that the Harts sponsor many of the staff and their children through school in addition to providing employment. Eggsy and Olympia get first taste, the chefs and servers doling out generous mounds of hot food for the two of them before serving the rest of the family upstairs.

"Does it freak you out, me dating your dad n' all?" Eggsy asks Olympia.

"It would have bothered me more before V-day, perhaps," Olympia says with a shrug, "I'm happy he's dating at all, to be honest with you. He's dated a few people here and there after my mother died, but he's never brought anyone else here to meet everyone."

Eggsy nods. Georgiana had mentioned it during lunch and he's still pleased as punch about it.

"And he's one of those people who never had 'a type', you know? There was never a discernible pattern among his lovers - gender, size, hair color. I think he simply sees past the packaging, straight to the core. Although they've all been very physically attractive," she adds with a wink.

Eggsy helps himself to a second plate of turkey and gravy.  _Now this is the high life_ , he thinks. Eating fancy food and expensive wine, riding horses, spending time with beautiful people gossiping about his impossible boyfriend. Followed by more eating.

"He hasn't had a real relationship until you came along. When mum died he was busy raising me and being married to his work, which seemed to suit him fine. That's how it was for decades. It's only now that I see how he is with you that I feel badly he didn't find someone earlier."

Eggsy turns away, abashed. Among many other things, Olympia also shares her father's way with words. Eggsy's such a sucker for the Harts' approval.

Harry joins them in the kitchen around dessert time and Eggsy learns another little tidbit about him, one of many he's hoarding and holding close to his heart - except there's nothing  _little_  about Harry's sweet tooth. Harry helps himself to a small bite of every single savory treat on offer, including Eggsy's neck, which earns Harry a pelting of crust from Olympia's banoffee pie timed with shouts of "Ew! Stop!! My eyes!!!"  

They retire to the drawing room after practically licking the pots and pans clean. Eggsy's lulled to a sleepy haze while he listens to the soft patter of posh accents, tucked up with Harry in a small sofa by the fireplace. 

"Play something, Papa," Olympia asks sleepily, and soon she's joined by a chorus of song requests.

Harry acquiesces, nudging Eggsy gently off his chest. Eggsy whines in protest then sits up at attention when Harry walks over to the beautiful full-sized Steinway grand piano in the corner of the room.

Eggsy's green eyes widen in surprise as Harry takes a seat on the bench. He'd changed out of his riding outfit before dinner, into a simple single-breasted bespoke suit, no tie, the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone. He didn't bother re-styling his hair after their afternoon ride (and romp) so it's fluffy and soft-looking and the entire scene makes Eggsy's chest ache with longing.

Eggsy vaguely recalls seeing an upright piano in an unobtrusive corner of Harry's house, but never thought to ask if he played. This entire day has been a revelation.

Harry runs his fingers along the keys and plays a couple of warm-up exercises. Eggsy grabs a seat closer to the piano so that he can ogle Harry's long fingers as they fly across the piano, surprisingly light and delicate considering how often Eggsy's seen them gripping a gun or someone's neck.

With a dramatic flourish of his jacket tails, Harry takes a deep breath and begins to play. 

 

 

The melody starts out melancholy. To Eggsy it feels like a tribute to those lost and missing from V-day without the moroseness of a funeral dirge. Eggsy takes a deep breath in and holds it as the tempo picks up and builds to a victorious crescendo - triumph over evil, as trite as that sounds (Eggsy's no poet). Harry's beautiful hands fly over the keys, fingers stretched to reach the chords. The tempo slows down once again and there's a note of hopefulness towards the end of the song.

Eggsy will never forget this moment, these beautiful 4 minutes of song.

He'll never forget the 12 minutes Valentine's hand lay on the biometric trigger either, but for the first time since that day he knows for certain that the pain will dull eventually and that someday he'll learn to forgive himself. 

Eggsy gets up slowly and tiptoes over to join Harry on the piano bench while everyone claps and cheers. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder. He doesn't even realize he's crying until Harry gently wipes his tears away.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Harry remains at the piano after his performance to lead the caroling. It starts with Christmas carols, everyone singing along to the well-loved tunes, and segues into lewd drinking songs as soon as the children are herded off to bed.

Eggsy is pleasantly buzzed from the eggnog - whoever made it was heavy-handed with the brandy and Eggsy's lost count of how many times he's sent Harry off for a top up.

Amidst Eggsy's happy haze, a vision of what it would be like to raise a child with Harry crosses his mind and refuses to leave.

He wants an Unwin-Hart baby.

Not now, but definitely in the near future. He looks around dazedly and his eyes fall on cousin Sukey. She already has two children, she's intelligent and witty and has Harry's cute dimples. Eggsy narrows his eyes at her and sends her a message telepathically:  _SELL ME YOUR EGGS!!_

Harry's crisp voice breaks the connection. "Eggsy, why on earth are you staring inanely at cousin Sukey?" 

"Huh? Oh. Hey Haz," he says drunkenly, "Yer a good daddy."

Harry chokes on his eggnog.

Eggsy excuses himself and retires to bed early. He'd love to stay up all night but the day's events have taken their toll.

Georgiana gives him a kiss on each cheek and hugs him. "Thank you so much for coming, my dear, I'd forgotten how he is when he's in love, it's been so long. It's a marvelous sight, truly."

Eggsy had taken a quick shower after the afternoon ride (and romp) so he simply shucks off his clothing and scrambles under the blankets. He briefly considers lighting a fire but decides against leaving the comfort of the warm down feather duvet. He's on the edge of falling asleep when he hears the crackle of a fire and feels a large hand run through his hair.

"Y'should be with your family, Harry," he mumbles.

"I'll go back down shortly," Harry says, "I wanted to tuck you in bed."

Eggsy makes a valiant effort to wake up, paws lethargically at Harry's crotch.

Harry giggles but bats his hand away gently and tucks Eggsy into a warm, tight blanket burrito. He leans down and gives him a kiss. The last thing Eggsy hears before he drifts off to sleep is Harry gasping in delight, "Oh! It's snowing!"

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy wakes up way too early and none too gently as clothes fly across the room and land on his head.

"The fuck?" he says blearily.

There's a pair of thick-knit red mittens, a thick cashmere jumper and a set of thermal undergarments, followed by Union Jack ski socks, a cosy scarf which doesn't match any of the other items of clothing, a pair of waterproof ski pants, and finally a down puffer coat which looks to be Harry's size.

"Get up sunshine!" Harry says cheerily.

"The sun rose like two seconds ago, Harry, calm the fuck down."

Eggsy yelps loudly when Harry reaches under the covers, letting a blast of cold air into Eggsy's warm cocoon. Undeterred, Harry lifts him up bodily and carries him to the window. 

"Look, Eggsy!"

It appears the weather forecast was correct. The grounds surrounding the manor are covered by a thick, blinding white blanket of fresh snow.

Eggsy gasps. "Will the horses be OK?"

Harry huffs impatiently. Eggsy doesn't seem to be grasping this momentous occasion. "Of course they will, Eggsy! But look over there," Harry says, pointing to a very large, shiny golden egg sitting in the middle of the lawn behind the house.

"Get dressed Eggsy, we head into battle soon!" Harry says excitedly.

Eggsy groans but starts pulling on the thermals. "You got some 'splainin to do, Harry."

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Harry yells into Eggsy's ear, making him jump.

"You fucking child!" Eggsy mutters.

"It's Harts versus in-laws and everyone else. Losers have to shovel the driveway, from the house to the gate."

At that, Eggsy hurriedly finishes dressing. It isn't until he's got the scarf wrapped around his neck that he realizes he and Harry are on opposing teams. 

_"OH IT IS **ON** , FUCKER!!!"_

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Olympia joins them in the entrance hall. "Isn't the snow lovely? Papa, let's fly to Zermatt! Do you ski, Eggsy?"

"Nah, cuz."

She scoffs. "What on earth do you plebeians do during the wintertime?"

Eggsy rolls his eyes. It's too early for this shit and he hasn't had his coffee yet. "Fuck off, Ollie, we go to the flat of whoever's paid the heating bill that month, that's what we do."

She assaults him with a hug.

By the time Harry and Eggsy step outside the teams are already busy building their arsenal of snowballs. 

"Good luck, Harry," Eggsy says solemnly, reaching out his hand. Before Harry can grip it Eggsy pulls back and runs the hand through his hair instead. "Ha! Wanker!"

Harry glowers over him. "Watch yourself, you wee pillock, this is war!"

"Get bent, you overgrown relic!" Eggsy counters, "Yer ass is grass n' I'm gonna mow it!"

"What on earth does that mean?" Olympia wonders out loud.

As Eggsy understands it, the goal of the game is to capture the golden egg and bring it back to your team's end zone. Each attempt is made by a team of three - one person to grab the egg, the other two to provide defense. If at any point the person wielding the egg gets hit with a snowball before reaching their end zone, the egg is reset to its spot in the middle of the lawn and the other team gets a shot. The two people on defense try to block the snowballs from hitting the egg holder as he or she tries to bring it home.

Additionally, as soon as the egg is lifted off the ground, two members from the opposing team can run onto the field and follow the other team to their end zone. They can tackle the defense in order to clear the way to get a hit on the egg holder, however the egg holder cannot be physically tackled to the ground. If the egg holder drops the egg, the opposing two can intercept and attempt to bring the egg all the way back to their end zone with the remaining person on the team providing defense.

"Jesus," Eggsy mutters. He's willing to bet Harry came up with the rules, the violent fucking tosser.

Harts win the coin toss so their team goes first.

In their first attempt it's unclear who's going for the egg - a wise strategy. Suddenly Olympia breaks apart and makes a run toward the egg but is blasted in the chest with a snowball from Eggsy as soon as she lifts the egg.

Referee Leonard Hart blows the whistle and the Harts retreat.

Eggsy's given the honor for his team's first attempt. He actually makes it to the egg! Which he promptly drops, not realizing how  _fucking heavy_  the damn thing is. "What the fuck? Is that thing made ou' of real fucking gold?!" he says as he's pelted with snowballs. He apologizes to his team, "Rookie mistake, won't happen again," amidst their peals of laughter.

Several more attempts are made. The teams are evenly matched in terms of strategy, with Harry on one team and Eggsy on the other, both with highly specialized military training. 

Eggsy gets desperate. "Alright team, listen up, it's time to play dirty," Eggsy says, "I have a cunning plan, but we have to wait until it's Harry who goes for the egg, yeah?"

They nod eagerly. None of them want to spend the morning shoveling snow.

Harry isn't in the next team of three so Eggsy sits that one out. He sits out the next attempt by his team as well, he needs to conserve energy if he's to enact his plan.

Finally he gets his chance. Harry gets up on the Harts' next attempt, joined by Hunter and Trafford. Harry has yet to go for the egg himself so Eggsy thinks there's a good chance of it in this round. He turns to Michael, Harry's cousin by marriage, who also happens to be an amateur league rugby player. "Mike, we're up." 

Eggsy and Mike stand ready while the Harts race toward the egg. Sure enough it's Harry who picks it up. Eggsy sprints out onto the field and he overtakes Harry easily enough, unburdened by the heavy egg.

Quick as a flash Eggsy drops his trousers and pants in one strong tug, wiggling his naked bum enticingly in Harry's direction. 

Harry's mouth drops open in disbelief and possibly something else. The egg slips through his gloved hands and falls to the ground. Mike grabs it and hauls arse over to their end zone, running in a haphazard zig zag pattern to avoid the snowballs. Eggsy tackles Hunter to the ground with one arm while he pulls his trousers back on with the other and manages to make himself decent again in time to defend Mike against Trafford.

Mike reaches the end zone!

"That's cheating!" the Harts complain.

Leonard Hart is inclined to agree but changes his mind with one scathing look from Georgiana.

"Game over, in-laws win!" he announces.

Georgiana is beside herself with excitement. She runs out onto the lawn and gives Eggsy a big hug.

The teams shake hands. Eggsy very maturely sticks his tongue out at anyone who contests the win and high-fives anyone who makes a stupid Eggsy/golden egg joke. 

Harry tackles Eggsy to the ground. They're left behind rolling in the snow as everyone else hurries over to the kitchens for a well-deserved hot breakfast.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

The shoveling isn't as difficult a task as everyone made it out to be, the estate is equipped with heavy-duty plows and snow blowers.

Still, Eggsy's more than happy to sit in the warm library. He's on his laptop working on overdue mission reports and research when Harry comes in from the cold.

Eggsy looks up at him and grins, "Alright, bruv?"

Harry gives him a warm smile. His cheeks are rosy red and his hair's curling in soft tendrils at the top of his head. 

Eggsy puts his laptop to sleep and beckons toward the fireplace. Harry snuggles into Eggsy as best he can and Eggsy throws a quilt over them both.

They cuddle in silence contentedly until Harry stops shivering and his temperature equalizes.

"I'm too old to shovel," Harry grumbles.

Eggsy scoffs. "You're only old when there's chores to be done, Harry."

"Hmph."

Eggsy gets up to add a log to the fire. He tucks Harry into the quilt and goes to the kitchen to fetch something warm to drink.

He returns to the library carrying a tray of biscuits and two hot toddys.

"So will you be back here in two weeks then, for Christmas?" Eggsy asks when he's tucked back under the quilt with Harry.

"No, actually, I spent the past few Christmases at work with Merlin."

"Thas depressing."

"The older knights cede the holidays to the newer ones, traditionally. It was a nice concession for me in my younger days, especially when I was raising Olympia. Now that my generation's children are grown it's my turn to let the young ones spend time with their families."

"So are ya done with children, then?" Eggsy asks carefully.

Harry's surprised by the question but recovers quickly. "Do you want children, Eggsy? You would be a wonderful father."

"I want an Unwin-Hart baby."

"Ah," Harry says indulgently, leaning into the sofa cushions. Then he looks up suddenly, realization dawning. "Is that why you were staring at cousin Sukey?"

"Yes," Eggsy replies sheepishly.

Harry chuckles. He's silent for a few minutes but he looks happy and content. "Well, my love, may I suggest waiting a few more years? You're very young and so is Daisy, and she's in need of a father figure right now," Harry says gently, "That being said, I would be honored to stand beside you in any adventure you go on, Eggsy, including that of fatherhood."

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Eggsy and Olympia exchange numbers and he promises to take her out on the town to meet Roxy and his mates the next time she's in London. She mirrors his offer for whenever he's in New York for a mission.

Father and daughter say their goodbyes and plan their next ski trip.

After a tearful goodbye from Georgiana, in which Eggsy repeatedly promises to visit often - "You needn't even bring Harry, my dear, if he's so busy" - Leonard turns to Eggsy and extends a hand. "Welcome to the family, Eggsy," he says warmly.

Eggsy grips Leonard's hand and pulls him in for a hug. "Well I dunno if we're there yet, Mr. Hart," Eggsy says, "Technically we've only been dating for a couple of weeks."

"Anyone who survives a weekend with us is part of the family, my dear boy," Leonard says with a wink.

Eggsy laughs. "Well in that case, I am honored to be part of the Hart family," Eggsy says sincerely, "Happy Christmas, Mr. Hart."

"Happy Christmas, Eggsy."

 

 

 

 _ **Fin**_  

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piece Harry plays is Widmung by Schumann, transcribed by Liszt. The pianist in that video is Earl Wild.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I have an older winter fluff fic featuring SkiBunny!Harry and Snowboarder!Eggsy - [check it out here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4631241) if you're interested!
> 
> Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> My Hartwin trash [tumblr](http://galahartbreaker.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
